


Here, Have a Friend

by alt_f4_me



Series: story ideas that I might expand on [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: His death is hinted at but not directly mentioned, I wrote this in three hours instead of school so if there are any inconsistentcies deal w/ it, TommyInnit is a ghost, Tubbo can see him, aaaA-, birthday celebration, wilbur waltzs in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alt_f4_me/pseuds/alt_f4_me
Summary: They felt Tommy touching their shoulder to get their attention, he spoke sounding and looking like he was about to cry, “Big man, you still owe me the five bucks even I’m dead, you dick.”Tubbo exclaimed, “I’m not telling him that, he’s a fucking giant that looks ready to deck me at any second!”-Tubbo had never lived near a forest before so they took advantage of it after school everyday to clear their head. The walks were calming, and if they were lucky they would even see a few bees.
Relationships: This is no ship fic I will strAngle you-, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: story ideas that I might expand on [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980187
Comments: 10
Kudos: 362





	Here, Have a Friend

At first, they blamed it on not thinking straight due to sleep deprivation and ignored it.

As time went on, they realized they were probably going insane, as the figure they kept on seeing was growing clearer and clearer.

They were what looked to be a tall blond boy, they seemed angry, not the malovent kind though- a sad type of angry, an angry that occurred when stewing in your thoughts alone, w/ no one to pull you out of it, blaming the world for everything that went wrong, and blaming yourself for everyone you let down.

It broke their heart.

They guess that was the reason they had gathered up the courage to walk up to them, even if it was a figment of their imagination, they couldn’t stand to see someone go through this type of emotional torture alone.

It probably shouldn’t have been too much of a surprise when they were thrown into a tree, they should have given the spectre more notice of their presence. Dazedly thinking about it, it does make sense, if they were some sort of spirit used to no communication and no one seeing them, they would freak out if some random kid popped out of nowhere while they were crying their eyes out, asking if they were ok.

After gaining their bearings, they prop themselves up on the tree. Clearing their throat, they croak out,” S-sorry if I scared you, I wasn’t thinking.”

A beat passed-

_“You didn’t scare me-! I just wasn’t expecting anyone- bitch!”_

Perking up at the sound of the others voice, Tubbo looks to the side to see the boy’s face flash from slightly hesitant to annoyed.

“Says the one who threw me into a tree.”

_“It was reflexes you fucker- shut up!”_

Tubbo couldn’t stop the slight smirk that tugged at their mouth.

Tubbo kept on visiting the clearing and talking w/ their friend, turned out they were ( _still am_ ) the great Tommy Innit, but since he was ‘nice’ they could just call him Tommy.

Tommy was very boisterous and loud, and he had very strong opinions, who knew someone could go hours explaining why cows are superior to pigs, (they weren’t any better though, when it came to bees.)

They noticed though, the tensing in his shoulders, and how he slightly curled up on himself whenever the train passed by. They learned that the best thing they could do was to distract Tommy w/ any sort of topic until the rumbling faded.

Tommy had let it slip that it was his birthday on the ninth, and even though they couldn’t do much they were going to try and make it as fun as possible.

Tubbo had to keep in mind that he couldn’t interact too much w/ the outside world, but he was able to do simple things, like moving smaller stuff around and if he focused, slight contact w/ Tubbo. It seemed the more emotional he was, the more grasp he had on the physical realm.

They were running a little late that Friday, school was essential, especially if they still wanted to be allowed to go out and visit w/ Tommy.

Making sure they didn’t trip and drop everything, they entered the clearing, Tommy’s head shooting up from where he sat, _“Tubbo?”_

“Hi Tommy! Happy birthday!”

Standing up from placing the bag down they saw a flicker of an emotion they couldn’t place before Tommy’s face cleared.

_“I- I don’t know what to say, you-? I-”_

“You don’t have to say anything I just hope you’ll enjoy it.” W/ that Tubbo smiled and held up a couple rolls of colored streamers, their grin turning into something mischievous.

An hour or two later, and the trees filled w/ more streamers then leaves, they sat down on the little seating area they made, (more like Tubbo was seated while Tommy floated next to him.)

Tubbo grabbed the bag, as Tommy fidgeted w/ impatience, “Aha-!” their hand halfway in the bag, they paused before uncovering whatever they held. “I know that physical objects might not matter that much to you w/ the whole…” they gestured at Tommy and he rolled his eyes. “You know what, just- here” Tommy found a small device shoved into his slightly see-through hands, _“It’s a mp3 player- and a?”_ he was interrupted by them, “I also got a solar powered battery pack and a speaker- It has the Minecraft music on it, and I know it’s not much but-“

_“It’s perfect”_

Tubbo had also ended up bringing their laptop, they had remembered Tommy talking about a youtuber he used to watch called ‘Jschlatt’. They had no reception all the way over here so they had downloaded a few videos. He also had mentioned these two videos of the ‘potato war’ and thought Tommy would enjoy the final video that had come out like a year ago.

The look of longing and the wetness in the corner of his eyes (that was definitely not there) almost made Tubbo think they went a little to far, but the joy of how happy he also looked all but drowned that thought process out of their head.

A twig snapped in the distance and abruptly, Tommy shot up, ready to scare whatever animal away from his friend, while Tubbo quickly stood up, after pausing the video and shutting the laptop.

As the rustling got closer, both of the children tensed up. Suddenly, a man w/ wild curly brown hair and a sweater broke through the foliage causing them to step back, while Tommy’s breath hitched.

The man looked around in angry confusion at the steamers until his gaze landed on Tubbo, who looked like he was alone.

“What the hell-?” he asked in a pained voice. He came a little closer w/ heavy steps, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

_“Wilbur…?”_

Tubbo glanced to their right, eyebrows furrowed, “Wilbur?” they echoed.

The guy dubbed Wilbur faltered slightly,” How- I- “his eyes sharpened, “If this is some sort of sick practical joke, ple- _ase_ stop.” His voice broke, “It’s not funny.”

They felt Tommy touching their shoulder to get their attention, he spoke sounding and looking like he was about to cry, _“Big man, you still owe me the five bucks even I’m dead, you dick.”_

Tubbo exclaimed, “I’m not telling him that, he’s a fucking giant that looks ready to deck me at any second!”

“Wha-? Tell me what-?!”

_“Please, Tubbo?”_

They sighed and looked at Wilbur, his eyes filled w/ desperation. “I, uhm-” Tommy shoves them to get on w/ it, “He said, Big man, uh- you still owe me the five bucks even if I’m dead, you dick.”

Tubbo coughs awkwardly as Wilber stares at them, his face unreadable.

“T- tommy?” a glint of hope in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an instagram that I do better art then writing- https://www.instagram.com/alt_f4_me/


End file.
